Turning The Page
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Gibbs Thinks and Drinks, he sees Jenny again.


**disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part of NCIS**

**Summary: A night of thinking and drinking brings Jenny back to Gibbs**

**This is my first NCIS Fic ... I've been writing FanFic for awhile now ... thought I would tackle a NCIS story. I would love to hear what you think ... good or bad! **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Turning The Page**

Gibbs sits up on his bench, drinking his Bourbon from his coffee cup, staring at his boat. He's thinking. Jenny … Langer … Lee. So many others. He won't allow himself to think about his wife and daughter … he won't allow himself to stop thinking about them either.

The Bourbon taste particularly good … especially the more he drinks and the less he thinks. He can hear something, he looks up the stairs.

"Jenny?"

"What are you doing Jethro … are you wallowing in self pity?"

He looks at his coffee mug and then back up at the stairs … she's not there. He shakes his head.

_I don't wallow in anything … self pity my ass!_

"I always liked your ass, Jethro."

"What … who … DiNozzo! Ziva … _Abbs_?"

"I hope DiNozzo doesn't like your ass, Jethro … don't ask don't tell."

His heart begins to beat faster … he breaks out in a sweat. He downs the remainder of the Bourbon in his coffee mug.

"Alright, whoever you are … come out and show yourself."

"Jethro, I'm a figment of your imagination … you obviously have unresolved issues with Jenny … maybe you should deal with them. Just because she's gone doesn't mean you can't tell her how much you loved her."

He looks around again … he sees her … sitting at the top of the stairs. She has a big smile on her face and gives him a wave … kind of a salute.

"I can see you … why can I see you?"

"Too much Bourbon? You know, I never did like that stuff."

He grins … a little.

"I know."

"So … get it off your chest Jethro … no one is here … no one will see that the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs is human … vulnerable."

He whispers. "I should have been there Jenny … It should have been me."

"There's this book of names up here Jethro … not that I think by any stretch of the imagination that your elevator is coming up … but anyway … there is this book of names and when your name is on the page … your time on this earth is up. My name was on that page on _that_ day … not yours."

"So Jenny, you think I'm going to hell?"

"How many times did I tell you to go there Jethro?"

"You and so many others."

"All women?"

"Not all … I rub a lot of people the wrong way."

"You don't say?"

"Hmm … shocking, isn't it?" He's grinning from ear to ear … forgetting that he's talking to a … _ghost_?

"Seriously … heaven _is_ waiting for you but heaven can wait … there are a lot of pages between my name and yours."

"How many pages … you know … I'd like to make plans."

"Let's just put it this way. Take your time on the boat … buy some more Bourbon and be thankful for the friends you have. You 're stuck with them and they're stuck with you."

"I'm sure DiNozzo will be happy to hear that."

"Happy to hear that you consider him a friend?"

"I guess I do … after all, you're just a figment of _my_ imagination."

"Maybe … maybe not … by the way, I left something for you in your desk. Goodbye Jethro … I did love you."

He was looking down at a spot on the floor that he found fascinating … when he looked up, she was gone.

_I loved you too Jenny._

The next morning he woke up to the not so sweet sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Gibbs."

"_Hey Boss … everything okay?"_

"What do you want Tony?"

_Tony? "Ah … you're not at work Boss."_

"Right, right … I over slept … do we have something?"

"_No Boss … just worried … ah … no …ah …"_

"I'll be in."

"_Okay, right, fine … great."_

"DiNozzo!"

When Gibbs walked in, Tony, Ziva and McGee all stood back … it wasn't like Gibbs to come in late … that was Tony's thing. They were just grateful that he had a coffee. He went right to his desk and started opening drawers. They watched him intently. He knew he wouldn't find anything, after all, it was the Bourbon … the bottom left hand drawer … that's when his facial expression changed. He grabbed the box and stood up.

"I'm taking the day … McGee … you're the only grown up around here … call me if you need me."

"Yeah Boss … whatever you say."

Gibbs waited until he got home, he sat at his kitchen table and stared at the box. He turned it over in his hands a few times and then finally opened it. It was a statue of the Eiffel Tower with a note attached … "Never forget Paris."

Jenny knew … somehow … her name was on _that_ page.

His cell broke him out of his wallowing … he was wallowing.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, we've got a dead Navy Lieutenant and his wife on the base … it looks like a murder suicide."

"God damn book!"

"What was that Boss?"

"Nothing McGee … Grab your gear … I'll meet you there."

He brought the statue downstairs, he took one look at his boat …

_The SS Eiffel Tower, no, the French hate us_ … _The SS Jenny, no, too many scorned women … The SS Turn The Page … yeah, cause that's what his life was all about._

**_fin._**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Thanks for reading! please give me a shout ... reviews are appreciated :)_**


End file.
